Pine Fresh
by 0anon0
Summary: Stories from the prefects' bathroom.
1. Electricity

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

"Pine fresh!"

The door to the prefects' bathroom swung open, and Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory stepped inside. While neither was a prefect, they both were Captains of their house's Quidditch team – Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively – and so were accorded the privilege of using the room. Both Oliver and Cedric took advantage of this privilege, and so often met each other in the bathroom. Today, they had met on the way, and walked together to the prefects' bathroom, talking.

Once in the bathroom, Oliver and Cedric walked around the swimming pool-sized bath, turning on taps. Soon, the bath was filled with bubbles of assorted colours and sizes. Oliver and Cedric stripped out of their clothes, and slid into the water.

"This is the life!" Oliver sighed, as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

"I know", Cedric agreed. "There's nothing like a good bath to ease away the aches and pains of Quidditch."

"You've gone old before you're time", Oliver teased. "I think I can see a bald patch!"

With a roar, Cedric dived at Oliver, catching the Gryffindor around his waist, and pulling him under the water. For a few seconds, the Quidditch Captains tussled underwater, before pulling apart, and surfacing. They gasped, laughing.

"I nearly got you that time", Cedric said.

"Nearly is the key word in that sentence", Oliver replied.

"I was just being nice", Cedric countered. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Sure", Oliver said, sarcastically.

After gambolling in the bath for a bit, Oliver and Cedric retired to their favourite spot, a niche in the corner of the bath, with seats, and jets of bubbles shot out under the surface of the water. They sat opposite each other, their backs to the jets of bubbles, relaxing. Suddenly, Oliver shivered as a wave of cold ran through him.

"I think I may be getting sick", he said to Cedric. "I felt cold all of a sudden. There's no way it's cold here."

"Don't worry about it", Cedric reassured his friend. "It was probably just a cold patch."

Oliver relaxed again.

"Better than a warm patch", he muttered, drawing a laugh from Cedric. "I'm happy your amused", he added.

Oliver leant back, and surveyed the bathroom through half-closed eyes. For a second, he thought he saw something flash through the water, but then he reconsidered. It wasn't like one of the merpeople could get in from the Black Lake. A small jolt of electricity shot though his abdomen. Nothing more than a bit of static electricity, Oliver thought to himself. Next to him, Cedric jerked suddenly, but Oliver ignored him, concentrating on the warmth of the water. Another jolt hit him, a bit lower than the first one. Oliver rubbed his midriff absently. The third was a bit stronger, and it coursed through Oliver, down to his groin. His cock twitched. Oliver glanced at Cedric, but saw that the Hufflepuff was preoccupied with his own thoughts.

The jolts continued in a regular pattern. Each one caused Oliver's cock to pump up a fraction more. Oliver decided that they couldn't be random. He opened his eyes fully, and looked down. The area where Oliver and Cedric sat was filled with bubbles. Oliver pushed some out of the way so that he could look underwater. He saw his cock twitch as another jolt hit him. Nothing else was there. Oliver guessed that it probably due to friction between the bubbles. He shrugged. It didn't feel bad, and didn't seem to have any ill effects, so he was happy to let it be. Oliver leant back again, closed his eyes, and let his mind drift. The jolts became more frequent, merging into a prickling sensation, not unlike pins and needles. They moved down to envelope Oliver's now fully hard cock.

A low moan made Oliver open his eyes. With a start, he realised that he had made the noise. Quickly glancing at Cedric, he caught the Hufflepuff's eye, and looked away, embarrassed. When he looked back at Cedric a moment later, he saw that Cedric's eyes had slid down. Looking down himself, Oliver saw that while he had been occupied, the bubbles around the Captains had dissipated. Oliver's erect cock was visible for his friend to see. Blushing profusely, Oliver tried to look anywhere but at the Hufflepuff Captain's face. While his eyes shifted around nervously, Oliver noticed that Cedric also had an erection. Startled, Oliver looked up into Cedric's face. Cedric was blushing as well.

"You don't happen to have pins and needles on your cock, do you?" Oliver asked softly.

Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do", he replied. "How did you know?"

"I've got the same", Oliver confided.

"It's really strange", Cedric said, "but at the same time, it feels good."

"It's not doing us any harm, I think", Oliver said, "and it's not like we're strangers to hard cocks. We're both guys, and this is a natural reaction."

Cedric didn't reply. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted. A low moan escaped them, but the Hufflepuff didn't seem to care.

Oliver looked back down at Cedric's cock. It was six and a half inches long, half an inch longer than Oliver's cock, and curved to the right. Unlike his own cock, Cedric was circumcised. As he looked, Cedric's cock pulsed. Suddenly deeply embarrassed, Oliver looked away. His eyes moved restlessly around the room, before he closed them again.

The electric prickling seemed to get into a pattern. Starting at the base of Oliver's cock, it would up until it reached the tip, before moving back down again. It nearly seemed like an invisible, electric hand was jerking him off. Slowly, this wave of electricity sped up, and as it did so, Oliver's breath came out shallower as he gradually got closer to cumming. His hands gripped the edge of the seat on either side of him.

Oliver's eyes snapped open when he heard a moan from Cedric across from him. Cedric's head was thrown back, his mouth open. His hips thrust slightly as his cock was stimulated. Cedric lifted his head, and caught Oliver's eye with his wild ones. Seeing his friend in this state, was enough to push Oliver over the edge. With a yell, he came, jets of cum shooting into the water, before sinking down to the bottom of the bath. He watched as Cedric gritted his teeth, and let out a guttural moan. Then, with an involuntary thrust, Cedric's cock splurted out ropes of cum, that sank, to mingle with Oliver's.

The Captains stared at each other for a moment, as the electric prickling faded away. When their cocks had deflated, both Oliver and Cedric looked away, clearly embarrassed. Cedric shifted out of their niche to do a few laps, while Oliver pulled himself out of the bath, then joined the Gryffindor Keeper to towel himself dry. When they parted outside the prefects' bathroom, it was to regular goodbyes, without mention of what had happened.


	2. The Golden Egg

Harry crept down the deserted Hogwarts corridors, slipping between shards of moonlight as he climbed down to the fifth floor. He juggled the heavy golden egg and the Marauder's Map, as he approached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Just as Cedric had said, when he mumbled the password to the fourth door along from the statue, it swung open. As candles slowly revealed the room, Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around the prefects' bathroom, the Invisibility Cloak slipping through his fingers.

Everything from the chandelier that lit up the room, to the large marble swimming pool-sized bath that took up half the room seemed opulent. Harry grabbed a towel, and placed it with his cloak, the egg and the Marauder's Map at the edge of the pool as he went to examine the taps surrounding the bath. Each tap seemed to discharge a different type of coloured, scented water, which often included bubbles. Very quickly, Harry filled the bath up with multicoloured, multi-scented, and bubbly water.

Harry looked around furtively, making sure he was alone in the bathroom, then slipped out of his clothes, and slid into the water. He swam a few laps of the bath, just to enjoy it while he could, then returned to where he left the egg. Unwilling to deal with the egg yet, Harry looked around the bathroom again.

Suddenly, Harry saw movement on the other side of the bath. He ducked under the water quickly, then realised that anyone in the room would have already seen him, if not his clothes. Harry resurfaced, ready to argue with whoever was in the room, hoping that it wasn't Filch or Snape. But there was no one there. Harry gave a low laugh as he realised that what he had seen was, in fact, just the mermaid in the large painting on the wall opposite him moving in her sleep. She snored loudly, and flipped herself over again.

Harry stared at her, transfixed. Lying on her back on the rock in the painting, the mermaid left little to Harry's imagination. She was naked from the waist up, and if Harry could ignore her fish tail, he could almost see her as a human female. The mermaid shifted for a third time, and her hair slipped off her moist body to expose her breasts. Harry's breath quickened. There was something about the mermaid that was alluring, more so than any other female he'd ever seen, except, maybe, for Cho. But, to Harry's regret, he had never seen her naked.

As he stared at the mermaid, Harry felt heat rush through his body, collecting at his groin. Harry reached down to grab his cock, and realised that it was hard. He blushed, and looked around furtively, but there was no one around.

Harry's eyes found their way back to the mermaid. While he had been distracted, she had woken up, and was staring around the room groggily. She caught sight of Harry, and winked. Harry flushed, sure she could see through the bubbles to his hard on, and brought more bubbles towards him. Her hand slipped down, rubbing unconsciously at an opening right where her human torso morphed into her fish tail. Harry guessed, with his limited knowledge of mermaid anatomy, that she was rubbing her pussy. He tried not to think of merpeople sex. It would probably turn him off. The mermaid winked at Harry again, then waved to something outside of the picture, to her right. Meanwhile, one of her fingers slipped inside her. Harry gripped his cock tighter, his eyes glued to the picture.

"She's such a show off", complained a familiar voice.

Harry nearly jumped out of the water in shock. He spun around, lurching halfway through the translucent ghost sitting on the edge of the bath next to him. Harry backed away quickly, and glared at the newcomer. She had glasses, dreadful acne, and her hair was in two pigtails on either side of her head.

"Myrtle!" Harry yelled, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I get bored with my bathroom", Moaning Myrtle replied, kicking her legs, and causing the water to ripple faintly, "so I go exploring. This is one of my favourite places."

She sighed, as if remembering a happy memory.

"I hope you weren't looking when I was changing", Harry said angrily.

"Don't worry", Myrtle replied. "I covered my eyes. I was hoping I would see the other boy. The Hufflepuff. He's so handsome."

Myrtle sighed again.

"You come here to watch the prefects?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Myrtle replied. "The boys make great eye candy. And I don't have anything else to do. You never visit anymore."

Myrtle pouted. Harry felt a surge of guilt. After he, Ron, and Hermione had used Myrtle's bathroom to brew Polyjuice Potion in their second year, he had never even thought of visiting the ghost.

"I'm so sorry", Harry said quickly. "I can't go into the girls' bathroom. People would stop me."

Myrtle seemed slightly mollified. She glanced up at the mermaid's painting, and scowled.

"Oh", she said. "She's got company."

Harry looked up at the painting. The mermaid had been joined by a merman. He was buff, with big and well-defined muscles. The mermaid and the merman were kissing. Her hand was gripping the merman's cock, and slowly stroking it up and down. The merman had two fingers inside the mermaid's pussy, pumping in and out at the same rhythm as the mermaid's stroking. Harry licked his dry lips nervously. He found the merpeople arousing, as long as he could ignore their fish parts, but having Moaning Myrtle sitting next to him put him off.

"Don't let me stop you doing what you want to do", Myrtle said, as if she had read Harry's mind. "I've seen it before."

Harry stared at her.

"You watch boys jerk off?" he asked. "I don't believe you."

"I can tell you all sorts of things about them", Myrtle said. "Oliver Wood uses his left hand to masturbate, and sometimes plays with his arsehole while he does. Cedric Diggory's penis curves to the right—"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, cutting Myrtle off. "I believe you. I'm just happy that you showed yourself to me, and didn't spy on me."

"Oh, I don't need to spy on you", Myrtle said. "If I want to, I could see you naked whenever I feel like it."

Without another comment, Myrtle slid fully into the bath. Too late, Harry tried to cover himself, but as he did, he felt something icy slide over his cock – Myrtle had passed her hand through his cock. But instead of making him softer, as cold normally did, Myrtle's hand sent a spark through Harry's engorged member.

"Ooh!" Myrtle exclaimed, surfacing. "Not bad at all. Not at big as Cedric Diggory's but a fair effort."

Harry took a step back, his back thudding against the side of the bath.

"What did you do that for?" he exclaimed.

"I don't get out a lot", Myrtle replied, mournfully, "and none of the other boys know I'm watching them. You're much more fun!"

Harry edged further away from Myrtle.

"I... um... have to go now", he said lamely.

"But you haven't figured out the secret of the egg yet!" Myrtle said, moving towards him.

"Um... It was just a false lead", Harry said quickly. "I should get back to the Common Room."

Harry started to climb out of the bath, but Myrtle swooped at him. As she passed through him, Harry felt electric impulses shoot through his body again. He fell back into the bath, his cock throbbing.

"I can help you", Myrtle whispered, her face inches away from Harry's. "But I want something in return."

He didn't want to do anything for Myrtle, but Harry desperately needed her help. He had had no leads in solving the riddle of the golden egg he had stolen from the Hungarian Horntail in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry had jumped at Cedric's hint, because it was the only one he had.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"As I told you before, I like watching the prefects here", Myrtle replied, grinning wolfishly as Harry gulped nervously. "Quidditch players too", she added with a wink at Harry, which did nothing to soothe his nerves. "Anyway, I've watched the boys for years, and sometimes had the courage to fool around with them, without their knowledge, of course. But I've never had a chance to play with one before while they've known I've been there. I just want you to be my test subject."

Harry stared at the ghost in shock.

"No!" he said, vehemently.

Myrtle turned away.

"Alright", she said sulkily. "Then I won't tell you what happened when Cedric was here last."

Myrtle turned back Harry, and gave him another predatory grin.

"Well, I can tell you about some things", she said. "After he was done with all the nonsense with the egg, he relaxed in the bath. She was awake then, too."

Both Harry and Myrtle turned to look at the painting of the mermaid. She was lying on her rock, moaning, as the merman pumped his cock in and out of her.

"He reached down, grabbed his cock, and began to stroke it, just like you were doing. I was watching underwater", Myrtle confided.

Harry did some hard thinking. He really needed help with the golden egg, and Cedric's clue had been quite vague. He sighed, knowing that this was his best chance.

"Fine", he said to Myrtle. "What did Cedric do?"

Myrtle dived back down into the bath in glee, and swam around, before shooting out of the water in front of Harry.

"Later", she said, and submerged again.

Harry looked into the water, but couldn't see Myrtle. Ghosts weren't the easiest creatures to see at the best of times, but in water, they were nearly invisible. Only when he felt a cold jolt pass through his cock did Harry see Myrtle's faint outline in the water. She was trying to grip his cock in her hand, but, being incorporeal, wasn't succeeding. However, each time Myrtle's hand passed through Harry's cock, it would jerk as a fresh wave of pleasure ran through the Gryffindor. This seemed to embolden Myrtle, so she would just try even harder.

Harry gripped the edge of the bath until his knuckles went white. He desperately wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, be he also knew that Myrtle wouldn't help him if he did. Infuriatingly, while the electric currents Myrtle causes with her touches made Harry even harder, they weren't enough to get him off. And to cap it all off, the mermaid in the painting was still getting fucked, and Harry struggled to tear his eyes away. Every now and then, the mermaid would look up, and give Harry a smile or a wink, which turned him on even more.

Under the water, Myrtle had progressed from trying to give Harry a handjob, to trying to give him a blowjob. While she had no better luck in taking Harry's cock into her mouth than she had with holding his cock in her hands – Harry would accidentally poke her through the nose with his cock – the feeling of Myrtle's mouth was different. While each fleeting touch with her hand send an electric shock through Harry's cock, her mouth felt like static – a constant level of pleasure on his cock, a bit like pins and needles.

Finally, after Myrtle had been 'playing' with him for over ten minutes, Harry shuddered, and moaned loudly. His cock shot jets of cum into the water, and through Myrtle. Myrtle surfaced, her face glowing happily, as Harry breathed hard, recovering from his orgasm.

"That was great!" she said.

Myrtle zoomed around the prefects bathroom, until Harry called her back.

"You promised to tell me how Cedric solved the mystery of the egg", he reminded her.

Myrtle stuck her tongue out at him belfry answering.

"He put the egg in the water, and listened to it there", she said.

Then, before Harry could ask her more questions, Myrtle zoomed into one of the taps, and out of sight.

"So much for your help", Harry muttered to himself.

He grabbed the egg from where he had left it, and opened it. Immediately, the horrible screaming started up again. Harry shoved it under the water, but not before the mermaid and her partner had fallen off the rock in the painting in shock. Taking a deep breath, Harry plunged under the water. Ethereal voices spoke to him from the egg.

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked himself.

Even if he had even more riddles to solve, at least Harry now had some idea of what the Second Task was about. Sighing, Harry got out of the bath to dry and get dressed.


	3. Prefects' Privileges

Ron Weasley opened the door to the prefects' bathroom nervously. He knew that he was allowed to be here, but he still felt that at any moment, Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall would burst in, and tell him off. Ron squared his shoulders. He was a prefect, and so he could use the prefects' bathroom. He entered the room, and looked around in awe. Just this room could fit his room at home three times over, with some room left over. The bath was so large that the whole of the Weasleys' kitchen would comfortably fit in. For a moment he just stood there gaping, then shook himself. Still glancing up every now and then, to stare in wonder at the room, Ron walked to a cupboard, grabbed a towel, and dumped it on a bench set on one side.

As he walked around the bath, Ron tapped the jewels that capped the taps with his wand. Streams of lilac, aquamarine, and saffron water gushed into the bath, and within a minute, it was filled with multicoloured bubbles. Returning to the bench, Ron stripped off his clothes, folding them neatly onto the bench, and lowered himself into the bath. After swimming a few laps of the bath, he stood at the side of the bath, and closed his eyes, letting the flow of the water lull him into a stupor.

Ron had nearly drifted off when he felt something cold run down his chest. He opened his eyes, and glanced around. No one else was in the bathroom with him. Looking down, Ron saw that most of the bubbles had dissipated.

"I'd better get out", he said to himself.

As he climbed out of the bath, Ron stumbled against one of the taps. He managed to right himself, but as he did so, his foot kicked one of the taps. With a crack, the tap flew off, and slid across the floor. Ron hopped on one leg, clutching the one he had kicked the tap with in his hands. Once satisfied that he hadn't hurt himself, Ron walked over to the tap. The gem at the top had parted from the rest of the tap. Gingerly, Ron picked up the tap and the gem, and took them back to when they had stood. He tapped his wand on the broken pieces, and with a shudder, the tap reattached itself. The gem, a large opalescent stone, clattered to the ground beside the tap. Already, another gem was growing in its place.

While Ron dried himself, he admired the stone, turning it, so that the light would catch on its many faceted surfaces. He towelled his wet hair, then dropped his towel to the floor to pool at his feet.

"I may as well take it", he muttered, tucking the gem into a pocket of his pants on the bench. "There's no point leaving it here."

"Thief!" screeched a voice in Ron's ear.

Ron jumped, sure that Filch was standing behind him. He ducked to pick up his towel, then spun around, and accidentally stepped through a translucent body. Ron shuddered as Moaning Myrtle whirled around him.

"Thief!" she repeated. "That's school property. I ought to tell the Headmaster."

"Come on, Myrtle", Ron said, raising a hand to placate her, while the other held his towel over his groin. "There's no need to do that."

Myrtle swooped down until she was staring directly into Ron's eyes.

"Why shouldn't I tell the Headmaster?" she asked. "You broke school rules. I bet you're not even supposed to be here."

"I'm a prefect", Ron retorted, as his mind roared.

If Dumbledore heard of this, the Headmaster would realise that he had made a mistake in making Ron a prefect. He remembered the pride in his parents' faces when they had found out he was to be a prefect. Ron could just as easily imagine their anger and bitterness if he were to be demoted.

"Don't tell Dumbledore", Ron pleaded. "Please!"

A crafty look passed over Myrtle's face.

"What will you do for me if I don't", she asked.

"Anything", Ron promised. "Only don't tell."

"Anything?" Myrtle repeated, her eyes gleaming.

Ron nodded, already regretting what he'd said. Myrtle thought for a moment before speaking.

"If you do what I say, I won't say a word", she finally said. "But if you don't follow any of my orders…"

Myrtle drew a finger across her throat, and giggled. Ron gulped, then nodded again. Myrtle's grin widened. She floated closer to Ron, her predatory grin making the Gryffindor uneasy. She reached out a hand, one finger outstretched, and touched Ron's cheek. Ron stumbled back, staring at the ghost.

"I felt that", he whispered. "It was cold, and tickled, but I could definitely feel it. I thought ghosts couldn't touch things."

"Oh, ghosts can touch things", Myrtle explained, with another giggle, "but it just takes concentration and practice."

She reached down, a look of intense concentration on her face, and grabbed Ron's towel. Before he could tighten his grip, Myrtle had pulled it out of his hand. She glowed with triumph for a moment, then the towel fell to the ground, passing through the ghost as if she wasn't there.

"Air and water are the easiest to manipulate", she said, "and then people. Objects can be quite tough to touch, sometimes. I think it's because ghosts can remember being human, so that helps."

She glanced down, and giggled. Ron's cheeks became red as his hands flew to cover his cock.

"Don't look", Ron muttered, embarrassed.

Myrtle ran a cold finger down Ron's chest, causing the redhead to shiver involuntarily. He looked away, refusing to make eye contact with the ghost. Myrtle's hands cupped his own, which were doing all they could to hide his cock from Myrtle's prying eyes. As the ghostly fingers looped around his own, Ron heard Myrtle's whisper in his ear.

"If you don't want me to tell, you shouldn't do anything against me", she warned, her hands trying gently to pull away his.

For a moment, there was a stalemate, as the Gryffindor and the ghost stood together in the middle of the prefects' bathroom. Then Ron let Myrtle pull his hands away, his shoulders slumping in submission.

Immediately, Myrtle tried to grab Ron's cock, but such was her excitement, that her hands passed straight through it, causing Ron to jump back as cold sparks shot through his cock. Myrtle glided forwards again, now in control of her emotions, and gripped Ron's cock, firmly this time. Her hand was cold, but Ron could still feel a wave of electric current run from the ghost into him. Very slowly, as Myrtle was making sure that every action was done deliberately, she stroked Ron's cock from base to tip. It stiffened, until it was half-hard. Again, Myrtle's concentration slipped, and Ron's cock passed through the ghost's hand. With determination, her brow creased from concentration, Myrtle touched Ron's cock again, continuing the exercise until she could touch Ron with minimal concentration. Ron's cock was fully hard now, and he moaned softly each time Myrtle's cold sparks shot through it.

When she was satisfied, Myrtle directed Ron to lie on his back. She knelt on top of the Gryffindor, still holding his cock loosely in one hand. She shifted slightly, leaning down to take Ron's cock in her mouth. As she moved, Ron stared up under her skirt. He was surprised to find that Myrtle wasn't wearing any underwear. He could see her pussy, only inches above him, slowly descending into his face. When it was only a few centimetres away, Myrtle took her mouth off Ron's cock to speak.

"Well?" she asked, her high voice impatient. "What are you waiting for?"

It was pretty obvious to Ron what Myrtle wanted. She wanted the Gryffindor to return the favour. Apprehensively, Ron reached up to grab the ghost's arse, and pulled it down. Sticking out his tongue, Ron gave Myrtle's pussy an experimental lick, and was rewarded with a moan that reverberated through his cock. Encouraged, Ron moved his tongue, swirling it in, out, and around Myrtle's pussy.

After a few minutes, Ron could feel himself get close to the edge. He knew that if Myrtle kept up what she was doing, it wouldn't be long before he came. As if she could read his thoughts, Myrtle suddenly sat up, letting go of Ron's cock. It twitched in the air, desperately wanting friction. Ron thrust his hips up involuntarily, drawing a giggle out of Myrtle.

"Naughty!" she said, tapping Ron's cock, which jerked in anticipation. "You don't get to cum until you pleasure me."

Desperate to get off, Ron began to eat out Myrtle with gusto, causing the ghost to moan. He put a finger between her legs, rubbing at her pussy, then slid it inside as he licked. Myrtle's groans grew louder, and Ron was worried that someone would hear the noise, and investigate. He wanted to tell her so, but couldn't as Myrtle ground herself into him.

Finally, Myrtle pulled herself off Ron, letting the Gryffindor sit up with a sigh of relief. But Myrtle hasn't finished with him yet. She gripped his cock, which had softened, and straddled him. When Ron's cook was hard again, Myrtle lined it up with her pussy, and slid it in. It was a strange feeling. Myrtle's pussy felt tight on Ron's cock, but it didn't feel warm, like he expected. As Myrtle pulled herself up, and let herself drop back down into Ron, the Gryffindor moaned loudly. Looking up at Myrtle was also a strange sight. Ron could see his cock straining inside Myrtle's translucent body.

Ron knew that he wouldn't last long, and Myrtle seemed to be close too. In less than a minute, she shuddered, and came, her ghostly juices coating Ron's cock. Myrtle reached out a hand that passed through Ron's abdomen, stopping with it halfway inside, as if she was looking for something, a look a deep concentration in her face. Ron looked at the protruding hand apprehensively. Myrtle's expression cleared, and she made a small movement with her hand. Ron could suddenly feel it inside him, pressing against a bundle of nerves that caused pleasure to shoot throughout his whole body. She jabbed that point again, and Ron's body seemed to explode with pleasure. As the edges of his vision turned white, he could see his cock inside Myrtle spray rope after rope of cum, that collected inside the ghost. Ron thought that this probably was the most he'd ever cum in his life.

Myrtle leant down to Ron, her face centimetres from him. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks for the great time", she said, winking. "Feel free to visit me any time you want."

Then, Myrtle's concentration failed, and all the cum that Ron had shot into her, fell back to land on his crotch. Myrtle zoomed around the bathroom twice, then down a toilet, and out of sight. Ron stood up, and grimaced as his and Myrtle's cum trickled down his legs.

"I need another bath", he said, and dived back into the pool.


End file.
